1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to a display panel, and more particularly to a color filter layer of the display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology advances, bulky Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) displays have gradually become history. Therefore, displays such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Organic Light Emitting Diode display (OLED display), Electro-Phoretic Display (EPD), and Plasma Display Panel (PDP) have gradually become the mainstream for future displays. The structure using white light OLED as a light source along with a color filter layer containing three primary colors RGB is one of the full-color technologies commonly used in the OLED display panel nowadays. Since the white light OLED has poor luminous efficiency and yields difficulty to comply with the perfect white point coordinate, the structural design is commonly required to use color matching or extra color filter layer to balance the white point chromaticity. As a result, the problem of high power consumption would occur.